Fridwulfa
by poggles
Summary: Ever wonder what Fridwulfa was doing when she left? How she managed to get a nongiant husband? How about who the husband actually was?


"Oh I'm a happy, happy giant, as happy as can be, I enjoy squishing, EEEEEVERYBODY! MWAHAHAHA" Fridwulfa laughed and bounced up and down excitedly, creating a few landslides in the process. Today she was meeting her new husband. They had corresponded for months beforehand over the Internet (She'd stolen a laptop with wireless Internet from a particularly tasty mountain climber.) The ad was almost entirely honest. "I'm a tall girl, I live in the mountains with a large group of other men and women. Sometimes there are huge fights, which I am almost always right in the middle of because I'm the dominant female. I have single-handedly killed entire villages, and I absolutely love walking on elephants – they squish up between my toes most delightfully. I'm looking for a man with similar interests: Escape from my mountain home and will to terrorise everyday society."

She had waited months, nearly forgotten about it, when one day there was a response:

"Nice to meet you! I'm a tall guy, so we have height in common. I love mountain climbing too! You sound wonderfully strong and I want to meet you already. The only problem may be that I'm already married with a son…however, I have run out on that woman already and that son has either died or been placed in an orphanage entirely out of the way and not of my concern. Nor yours, I hope. Looking forward to meeting you soon, Tom Riddle (Senior)."

Today she would meet him.

She carefully fixed a large ribcage she'd been saving for special occasions into her hair. Unfortunately she didn't have a black eye, but it was too late to start a fight before she met him. She didn't want him killed by some over-zealous group members as he walked down the mountain.

Fridwulfa ran outside. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I'm expecting a very important guest to come along soon, and if I catch ANYONE eating him, I will be VERY ANGRY!" she announced. Hoping that would at least discourage them from killing him instantly, she stood outside her cave to anxiously await Tom Riddle Senior.

Tom Riddle Senior was, at that moment, standing on a ledge a short way up the mountainside and staring in awe down into the valley. _This _was the woman he'd been talking to over the internet. She was BEAUTIFUL! He hoped his comparatively short stature would be enough for her. He took a deep breath and started down the path. If he died down there, at least he would have seen his beautiful future wife.

"He's coming! He's COMING!" yelled Fridwulfa. She started rocking nervously on her heels (the resulting earthquake was felt as far away as Little Hangleton, where Morfin nearly killed a snake with the pointed stick he was aiming at it).

Tom ran down the hill and leapt into Fridwulfa's ankle. "I've been waiting so long to see you, my love!" he yelled, and hugged her ankle as far around as his arms would go.

They hit it off straight away, and were engaged after roughly a year. Tom caused a small amount of consternation at his home when he arrived with a soon-to-be-bride three times the size of the building, but his parents soon found it in their hearts to be welcoming when Fridwulfa smiled reassuringly at them. The marriage was instantly arranged, and Fridwulfa and Tom moved out into their own house together.

A few months later, their son Rubeus was born. He was to grow up surrounded by love and with none of the stereotypes modern wizards had about giants, or those that modern giants had about wizards.

This did indeed happen, up until the time Tom Riddle Junior turned six. By that time, he was old enough to realise that when his dad wrote him letters about his new life, it meant he was not as dead as he should have been for little Tom to live in an orphanage. Tommy Junior wasn't very happy about a woman living with his dad. His dad should be living with _him_. So, Tommy Junior contacted this woman. Just a simple note, which he got Mrs Cole to write for him (he said he wanted to play detectives with it). "If you do not leave, I will tell the ministry you are holding a wizard prisoner in your house. I will tell them you have him under the Imperius Curse so that he does not complain. I will tell them that you have trained your kid to destroy stuff when he's not with you. They will believe me because you are a giant. From Tom Riddle Junior." He folded it so the adults couldn't look at the squiggles, then carried it down to the post office with the yearly postcard from his dad.

Tom Junior looked up at the nice postman. "Can you take this letter to my daddy Mr Postman? His address should be on this. Don't read my letter though cos it's PRIVATE, but I got Mrs Cole to write my name on it so he knows it's from me. PROMISE you won't read it?" The postman laughed and ruffled his hair. Tom Junior bore it coolly, even dredging up a cheeky smile of appreciation.

The letter was delivered.

Fridwulfa read it.

She showed it to Tom Senior, told him to go into hiding so that evil child couldn't find him again, and began packing.

She ran through the night, back to her home among the other giants. As she ran, houses tumbled for miles around. She would have created a flood with her tears, but aimed her tears into a river that ran directly to the ocean – she didn't want to hurt her husband or 2 year-old son.

Finally, she cast a memory charm back to Tommy Junior, so that he forgot everything about the wizarding world. She hoped that would be enough to stop him finding her beloved husband.

It stopped him even after she'd died and was haunting her son to keep an eye on him. Right up until the time little Rubeus was in school, and Tom Junior went home to kill his other relatives. Unfortunately, Tom Senior chose that day to be visiting for a family dinner.

Tom Junior was elated. Poor Rubeus was crushed, but alive and safe (so she thought) from Tom Junior.

Fridwulfa finally stopped haunting, and moved into Giant Heaven. The resulting earthquake had giants talking for months – and there was a new dominant female.


End file.
